Bun in the Oven
by Coop88
Summary: This is for the Challenge: Baby Mama Drama posted by Kiss.Me.Pink.


A.N.: This is for the Challenge: Baby Mama Drama posted by .Pink.

I have been out of touch with writing for a while so there will probably be a lot of spelling and grammatical error. I don't have a beta reader and don't exactly know how to acquire one. Bear with me through my first chapter of : Bun in the oven.

Murphys Law: What could go wrong, will go wrong.

Rachel had made her way through the hallway of McKinley high hoping to be unnoticed. Hoping no one would notice her emotional vulnerability. That they wouldn't see her puffy eyes or that she had been crying but Lady Luck wasn't on her side.

Finn had seen her coming down the hall like everyday he would find her before school would start and they would talk about Glee but he had ran a little late this morning and caught her at her locker. Pulling the locker door back to see her he greeted her with his charming clueless smile which had faltered mid greeting.

"Hi Rach, How are… Hey, are you alright?" Trying to hide the tears and tremor in her voice she sobbed out and I'm fine Finn. "Obviously you're not! What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" Finn's voice wavered with concern. "Just worry about yourself Finn. I will be fine so leave it alone." Rachel's voice had acquired some of her confidence but all that was overshadowed by the sobbing breaths as she cried. "Rach, It's obvious that something's wrong, I'm your friend why can't you tell me?" Rachel frustrated that he wouldn't give up so she just blurted it out.

"Finn as much as I would like you to be able to fix what has me upset you can't this is bigger than slushy facials, dumpster dives, and egging someone's house! I had sex and now I'm pregnant. I haven't even told the father yet, and you may be a good friend but this is my problem." Finn stood there shell shocked as fresh sobs and tears came stronger from Rachel. She bolted away to her sanctuary, the auditorium. Eventually she found herself making her way home and skipping school that day.

Finn went on autopilot most of the day. All that he could think about is, Innocent Rachel Berry, knocked up? How could this happen. Rachel never showed for Glee club and he was the only one who knew why. When anyone asked he just said she wasn't feeling well. When school was over he made his way to football practice. Like everything that day his mind wasn't totally in the game and after being sacked for the four time and coach Tanaka yelling at him. The Glee boys from the football team knew something was up. Practice was over before they knew it. Finn made his way to the locker rooms with the Glee boys following. The rest of the football players had cleaned themselves up and left before Kurt asked what all the boys were wondering.

"What's with you today? You weren't at all focused during practice today." Kurt's soft inquiry made Finn jump slightly. Finn had been so deep in his thoughts. He turned to the speaker to see that Kurt wasn't the only one waiting for his answer. Puck, Matt, and Mike were waiting for an explanation as well.

"Guys, I don't even know if I should be telling you what's bothering me because it's actually Rachel's problem. Can you guys keep it a secret till she's can get it out in the open?"

Kurt's "of course" was followed by "yeah" or nods.

"Rachel had sex with someone and she's pregnant. I confronted her on what was wrong with her this morning when I saw her crying." If Finn had been paying attention, he would have notice Puck freeze up and Kurt's eyes widen. Matt and Mike both knew why Puck had frozen there in place before Puck returned to normal.

"SHIT!"

A curse escaped Puck's mouth; he grabbed his bag ready to storm out when Mike grabbed his shoulder.

"Before you do anything rash, Puck, my best advice would be to calm down before you confront her about your baby. She's probably freaking out and has no one to lean on, and just keep in mind that the stress could cause her to miscarry." Mike said quiet to Puck before letting go. Finn had swung around wide eyed as he saw the exchange and Puck race for the door to find Rachel.

"You let him leave know he's the one that knocked her up?! He could have taken advantage of her for all we know!" Finn yelled in frustration.

"Your jealousy is very unbecoming Finn. Puck may have a reputation but if you hadn't been so focused on Quinn's ass maybe you would have noticed the way Puck looks at Rachel, and how she has mooneyes for him." Kurt's eloquent reply, showing he was a little irritated at Finn's behavior. Kurt might have been upset with Rachel's Drama Queen Behavior but as soon a Quinn came to Glee, things changed. Kurt had a truce with Rachel and became quite fond of her because while Rachel may be kindred Diva, Quinn was a downright Bitch.

"Finn. Although everyone in this room may agree that you're a good guy, but you put your best friend at lower standards than yourself. You made him feel like he wasn't good enough to be your friend because he had a rep with women. You strung Rachel along while you were with the queen of the chastity ball. You had Rachel at your beck n call and then you walk all over her heart like it was nothing just because Quinn didn't like the fact that a Gleek could steal her boyfriend away without even trying. You saw them both as second place runners in whatever heirarchy you put yourself and if I were them I would feel the same way. I would find someone who saw me as number one. Wouldn't you seek out someone who could make you feel special?"

Kurt's speech set in. Matt and Mike grabbed their bags seeing Kurt was ready to leave.

At Berry Residence.

Puck could feel his hands begin to sweat and the anxiety run through his veins. He sat in his truck for one more minute, trying to gather his nerves to get through this night. 'Man up Puckerman, you have got to do this for Rach. You have to take all the responsibility and stress for her and the baby. Step up to the plate. Your not _him_, your not going to start now.'

He rang the door bell to see Rachel open it. Her face contorted in to shock and fear. "Who is it hunny?"

Called a masculine voice from the living room, he was assuming it was one of her dad's. "Just a friend, Dad!"

Rachel stepped out on to her porch and closed the door behind her. "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how much trouble you could get me in?" Puck laughed bitterly, "I already knocked you up how much worse could it get?" Fear bloomed to an overwhelming intensity in her eyes, which made him sigh. "Rachel I need to speak with your dad's. I will talk to you after I'm done with them if they will allow me. Rachel, your freaking out right now and I understand that. I can't deny that I am a little scared too but the sooner we tell them. The sooner they will trust you again, and forgive you sooner. I want you to show me to your dad's and go upstairs to your room and wait for me." Pucks hand found its way to the little curve that was forming on her flat stomach. "Mike says you need to stay calm and unstressed for the baby… our baby. I want to be there for you both. I need you to trust me."

Rachel nodded, her hand resting over his as her eyes started to water. She pulled him into the house rounding up both her dad's who were confused. Once Puck had them both sitting at the dining room table, Puck gave a kiss to the crown of Rachel's head and sent her upstairs. She spared a glance to her dad's.

"Be nice to him he is important to me and Dad, Daddy, please forgive us." She was beginning to cry as she ran up the stairs closing the door to her room.

Puck sat down across from Rachel's dads.

"Sir, I have come tonight for many reasons. I want to take full responsibility for Rachel's and my actions. She is an amazing girl and I don't wish that what I'm about to tell you would change your relationship with her. If you have any anger I wish you take it out on me. I care about your daughter and love her more than I have ever loved anything in my life. I am Noah Puckerman. I have been dating your daughter for a while now and although I had wished all this happened after we graduated and I proposed to her, but something's don't always work out as planned."

The Berry's looked darkly at him but apprehensively open to what he was saying and he could sense the dread building in their stomachs as much as his own.

"Mr. Berry, and Mr. Berry, I have impregnated your daughter and wish to take full responsibility for our child and any punishment you may have for your daughter. I found out today through Finn, my best friend. Rachel had run off without telling me. I came to you because if I had a daughter I would want the boy that knocked her up to be a man and take charge. That and I would probably want to beat the shit out of him for touching my little girl… but before you say anything, I want you to know I will be there for Rachel, and my baby. I won't ever be like my father and just run out on my family. I swear to you I will make her happy, I will make sure she wants for nothing, that they both have what they need, want, and make sure they feel loved. I will do everything in my power so please don't be upset with her. Don't take anything out on her, she's freaking out right now and she needs your love and support right now. "

Puck gazed at his hands flinching slightly not knowing what's to come. He hadn't been tackled to the ground yet and beaten. They hadn't even said anything yet. He felt the intensity of their gazes as the sweat of his weakened nerves started to heat up again in his palms.

Mr. Berry spoke while the other Dad watched him as if they had silently come to an agreement.

"Look Noah, We aren't your normal type of parents but I can't say I'm not a little disappointed. I appreciated the fact that you came to us so soon, even though we had our own suspicions when it came to our daughter's condition. After your speech we deduced that we are probably lucky that you knocked her up than that Finn kid. That kid isn't working with a full deck of cards up there. It shows us that you are made of good stock to come in here and stand up for both you and my little girl's mistake. We knew it was only a matter of time before our daughter would get into trouble but I was kind of hoping it would be a traffic ticket, or drinking, or maybe even drugs or something. Since we are all on the same page here and know where we stand, it's would probably be best if we came up with a plan on how you and Rachel will handle the responsibility of having a child and balancing school. We will have to modifying Rachel's 30 year plan. We will have step up a plan for you but all in due time. Right now we should set Rachel up with an OBGYN appointment and talk to your mom about all of this, if that would be fine with you Noah."

Noah blinked back the slight shock and processed what they said. "Yes that would be fine but I would like to break the news to my mother myself sir after I leave here tonight. So could you possibly wait till tomorrow to start all the planning or discussing? I would like to have a word with Rachel before I leave as well if that is okay with you?" Noah asked politely.

The dad that had been so reserved spoke slightly bitter and sarcastically. "Sure why not it's not like you can knock her up when she already has a bun in the oven…" "Ben!" Mr. Adam Berry scowled at his life partner. "Please excuse Ben, he's has quite the temper, but he does realize when to shut his trap."

Noah nodded as he went up to see Rachel. He opened the door to see her sitting on her bed with homework stretched out and her eye pod in. He closed the door and collapsed against it. She jumped up and rushed over to him.

"Noah how did it go, what did they say? Are you going to be alright?"Rachel kneels in front of him worriedly.

"They already knew Rach, and they didn't do anything. It was so weird; I would have been more comforted if I had the crap beat out of me. But Gosh Rach, everything will be ok."

The tension and worry dissipated with a breath sigh escaped her lips. Noah pulled her against him into a warm protective hug. "Everything will be fine." He whispered to her as he rubbed her back. When her ragged breathing became normal he brought her to sit on her bed. His gaze lingered on her stomach. She saw his gaze and brought his hand to it. Letting him have his moment of weakness, his fingers trembled slightly. She smile when he kneels in front of her and kissed her stomach and then kissed her lips. It had been a gentle kiss of promise.

"I promise you both that everything will be fine." She smiled lightly as her heart fluttered remembering why she had fallen for him. He bid her good night.

Telling her parents had been surprisingly easy but for him to tell his mother was going to test all of his courage. He knew it would break his heart to see her disappointment in him…


End file.
